I Want to Understand
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Oneshot: Post Episode 4 of Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? Of the Dead. Sera wants to understand the models that Ayumu was building. An afternoon with one can possibly bring the two a little closer. K for safety. Mainly friendship, though it could be the start of a romance!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

**I Want to Understand**

Sera sat alone in the house she shared with Haruna, Ayumu and Eu. Sitting before the table nestled within the den, she stared nervously at the box before her. Touching it cautiously, she wondered whether it would be wise to open it and go through with her plan, or return it and get her money back.

"MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam," she said to herself. "Why are building these sorts of things so appealing?"

The question hung emptily in the air, but Sera had also worked up her courage to open the box and get to work. Slowly tearing the cardboard packaging open, she began to pull the pieces out. Looking at them confused, the vampire ninja let out a sigh. This was going to take a lot more time than she had expected. Finding the building instructions, a small smile appeared on her face. At least they included methods for her to understand some of what she was doing.

Settling down, she started to take the pieces out of their spots and figure out how to put them together. She continued at this for a couple of hours. Being very careful not to break anything, as she doubted that any extra pieces would be included, she felt like she was accomplishing something. At least she did until she came to encounter a block. Frustration overwhelmed her as she couldn't figure out what to do next.

"I'm home!" Ayumu's voice broke through her building rage and startled the vampire.

Rushing to clean up her mess, Sera panicked. Ayumu was the last one she wanted to see her in this position. She had a reputation to keep and there was no way that she would allow this curiosity to destroy that. At least, that was her intent. Luck was not on her side though as she soon found the aforementioned male entering into the room.

"Sera are the others around?" he asked her, thankfully not noticing the model pieces spread across the table.

Shaking her head, she didn't notice his eyes take in the full area of the room. Due to this, she also didn't notice that his expression became excited when he saw the model on the table.

"A Zeta Gundam, this is amazing! Is it Haruna's" Ayumu questioned as he took in the numerous pieces. "I mean, she seems to have a thing for Gundam…"

His voice trailed off as he began to babble. Sera though, could tell that a strong blush was spreading across her face. She could easily lie and tell him that it was Haruna's, but when the Masou Shoujo showed up she would debunk that immediately.

"It…it's mine," Sera stuttered out, against her better judgement.

Ayumu twisted his head from the pieces to look into the vampire's green eyes.

"It's yours? Really?" he questioned confusion in his own eyes. "I thought you said that these were a waste of time."

Sera's blush deepened as she locked eyes with him. She knew her words well, but she didn't want to give him anything to tease her with. At least she knew that harm could be inflicted upon him if he decided to go too far with it.

"Yes," she finally answered. "I said it's mine."

A wide smile spread across Ayumu's face. To her shock, it set her heart alight. Maybe she could bond with him. At least in a way that did not involve the others being around. Squashing that thought in its cocoon, the vampire ninja decided that she'd get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't want to allow these feelings to blossom any further.

"So, I'll be getting out of here. It turned out to be just as much of a waste of time as I had expected," she stated coldly.

"I thought you'd say that, do you mind if I finish it off then?" Ayumu asked with a chuckle. "I've never actually had access to a Zeta Gundam before and I'd love to put the finishing touches on it."

"Do whatever you like," Sera returned her blush still in effect.

A shout of excitement escaped from Ayumu as he ran up the stairs to his room. Confused by his actions, as all of the parts were still in the main room, Sera watched for him to see if he'd return. When he did, she could tell that he had gathered whatever tools he had been using when she had stumbled upon him originally.

"Alright, let's get to this!"

Setting to work, Ayumu seemed to become oblivious to those around him. Intrigued as he put together the model, Sera found herself staying, slowly sitting down across from him as she watched. His movements were interesting. How he could follow those awful instructions and put up with the time it required to get the pieces together. After an hour of watching him, Ayumu seemed to realize that she was there.

"Oh, Sera, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Um," she began bashfully, not something she'd usually let him see. "Could you please explain some of what you're doing?"

Looking up in shock, Ayumu blinked his eyes in an attempt to figure out whether he had heard her.

"You want to know the exact details of what I'm doing?" he questioned lamely.

"That's what I just asked, can you explain?" Sera retorted, harsher than her original question.

Smiling and shaking his head, Ayumu set to work. He began to explain the little details of what he was doing, giving her time to process it and periodically try it for herself. The rest of the afternoon passed much in the same way. Periodic bursts of anger, and mild violence from Sera joining with the easy to follow teaching. By the time that Eu and Haruna returned to the house, Ayuma and Sera had finished it.

"Oh, a Zeta Gundam, whose is it?" Haruna questioned as she walked in to see Ayumu staring at it proudly.

"It… it's mine," Sera mumbled out, another fierce blush on her face.

However, her words were lost as Haruna began to gush over the model; her eyes sparkling as they took in every painstaking detail.

"It's so wonderful, Ayumu, how did you put it together in an afternoon? It's such a big model!"

Haruna's voice rambled on as Eu settled herself down and waited for tea. Sighing, Ayumu began to get up and go to prepare the tea.

"Ayumu, I asked you a question," Haruna whined, catching his and Sera's attention.

The vampire ninja held her breath in fear. Would Ayumu out her? Would he use this as a form of blackmail? She knew that he could.

"That will forever be my secret," Ayumu stated as he headed towards the kitchen.

Haruna, didn't seem to like the answer and soon chased after him; screams of pain echoing from the other room as she caught up with Ayumu, demanding that he give her a better answer. Sera however, found a comfortable spot at the table, steeling her expression and waiting for the tea alongside Eu.

A soft tapping interrupted her stoic moment and she glanced over to Eu, reading the note that the silent Necromancer had written.

_You wanted to understand him, right?_

Sera's eyes widened at Eu's note. The perception skills of the necromancer would consistently amaze her. It also forced her to fight down another blush. No matter what she did today, she would not repeat it. Not for that damn insect.

Though deep within her heart, she really wanted to.

End

**A/N: Okay, here is my first oneshot for Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? I hope that it was enjoyable. This could be the start of numerous oneshots pertaining to Sera and Ayumu, or it could stay solo like this. I'm not currently sure, but I had a lot of fun putting this one together. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I will definitely be returning to this fandom time and time again. **

**If anyone has any questions about why I chose this pairing or anything else, please feel free to pm me. I enjoy hearing from everyone who reads my stories. Constructive criticism is always welcome. It helps me to keep writing as I know that people are reading. **

**So, until next time, **

**This has been Nanashi Wanderer. **


End file.
